Family Ties
by Eternal Headache
Summary: Ezra receives some incredible information


I don't know what it is about this fandom! My muse hasn't been this inspired in years! I tried to ignore this one, but this bunny refused to be ignored, so I gave in. Hope you all enjoy!

Title: Family Ties  
Category: Gen  
Universe: OW  
Main Characters: Ezra, Chris, JD  
Rating/Warning: Not beta'd  
Summary: Ezra receives some incredible information

Family Ties

Chris Larabee watched as Ezra Standish entered the saloon, looking like he had just received the shock of his life. He watched the younger man look around the saloon searchingly, gaze finally settling on the leader of the seven lawmen, then make his way toward him. "Ezra," Chris greeted quietly. "Something wrong?"

"No, no nothing wrong," Ezra replied with a quick glance around. "Just…astonishing."

Chris raised an eyebrow when Ezra said no more, just standing there in an uncharacteristic display of, well…shock. "Ezra? You gonna come out with it or just stand there like a fool all day?"

Ezra blinked, pulling himself back from wherever it was his mind had gone. "Uh, yes, Mr. Larabee, would you kindly accompany me over to the jail where we can have a private discussion? There is something of great importance that I need to share with you."

His curiosity aroused, Chris nodded, tossed his whiskey back, then rose and followed Ezra out of the saloon and to the empty jailhouse. Once there, Ezra reached into his coat and pulled out a folded stack of papers, handing over three of them to Chris. "Read those," he said quietly.

Frowning, Chris took the papers and started reading, his frown deepening in confusion the more he read. "Ezra…where did these come from?" he finally asked as he sank down into one of the chairs, feeling as shocked as Ezra looked.

"Mother has been visiting her sister, Virginia. Apparently, they got into a nostalgic mood one night and started going through family records that my aunt had stored away. Mother thought we would find these particular documents of great interest," Ezra replied, taking the other chair.

Chris read the papers again, completely flabbergasted. "I don't know what to say, Ezra." Looking up, he asked, "Does he know about this?"

Ezra shook his head. "No. As of now, only you, me and Mother are aware of this most…astounding link."

Chris stared at Ezra, then started chuckling. "Astounding doesn't cover it. Never in a million years would I have ever guessed any of this."

A smile spread over Ezra's lips as he reached into his jacket and pulled out his flask. "Fate has an interesting sense of humor doesn't she?" he replied, taking a long pull on the flask before handing it to Chris. The older man took a drink of the fancy brandy Ezra favored, then the pair sat in silence for a while, absorbing the new information. Finally, Chris said, "We'd best go let him in on this."

Ezra grimaced. "Must we? You know how excitable he gets."

Chris laughed, clapping Ezra on the back and guiding him outside. "I got a dollar that says he'll be so stunned, he won't hardly talk for two days."

Ezra's face lit up in a large grin. "You're on, my friend," he replied, shaking Chris' hand before the pair continued on to the saloon. The others, including their quarry, had all gathered to get out of the heat of the day, sitting at their usual table and enjoying each others company.

"Brother, Chris, brother Ezra," Josiah greeted as the pair joined their five comrades. "How are you two this fine day?"

Chris and Ezra looked at each other and smirked. The others exchanged curious glances, then Buck said, "Something on your minds, boys?"

Chris held up the papers Ezra had given him and said, "Ezra's ma sent him something concerning three of us. Him, myself and…" His eyes moved to the youngest of their group. "JD."

JD's eyebrows shot straight up. "Me? What's going on?"

Chris handed the kid the papers and murmured, "Read these." He took a sip of the beer that had appeared in before him, gaze never leaving JD despite Buck and Vin's attempts to catch his eye. JD read through the papers, confusion filling his young features.

"I…I don't understand," he said, looking up. "What does this mean?"

Buck reached over and snatched the objects of the apparent mystery, growing impatient. He read through them as well, then looked up in surprise. "Are these for real?"

"As far as I can tell, yes," Ezra replied. Seeing the expressions of the remaining men, he went on to explain. "Growing up, I spent a lot of time among various aunts and uncles and cousins. Not all of them were blood relations. As it turns out, I have a rather large extended family stretching from east to west. According to those papers, Chris, JD and myself are cousins."

Surprised silence met that statement. Ezra chuckled. "My reaction exactly. Our link to each other is a few times removed, but is a family tie nevertheless."

"Well, hot damn!" Buck exclaimed, slapping a flummoxed JD on the back. "What do you think, son? All this time, you've had two relations staring ya in the face!"

JD blinked, mouth opening and closing, unable to say a word. Chris shot Ezra a grin, who rolled his eyes before taking his flask out and offering it to the boy. "Have a drink, son. You look like you could use it. We sure did."

"Halleluiah!" Josiah suddenly exclaimed, causing JD to jump and turn wide eyes on the preacher. Josiah grinned widely. "This is just another example of God's mysterious ways." Holding up his glass, he added, "A toast! To family! Both new and newly discovered. May the bonds of brotherhood be strengthened by these new ties and a better understanding develop."

Snickers made their way around the table at the obvious reference to the way Chris and Ezra often butted heads. The two men grinned at each other and raised their glasses before taking a drink.

There was a moment of silence, then JD said quietly, "Finding out I have blood kin is…amazing." He looked from Chris to Ezra, then around at the rest of the men, eyes filled with deep emotion. "But it doesn't change the fact that you're all my family. Now and always."

Warm glanced were exchanged around the table and Buck squeezed JD's shoulder affectionately as Josiah once again raised his glass. "Amen brother," the eldest in the family of seven murmured, "Amen."

END

Notes: I've seen fics out there that link two of the guys as brothers. Usually Chris and Vin, though I did see one with Vin and JD. Hell, I even came across one where it turned out that Chris was Ezra's father! (The author took liberty with the time lines for that one) Anyway, I now challenge all of you to somehow link at *least* three of the guys together in a family tie. Go ahead! I *dare* you! *G*


End file.
